Kuchiki Naruto
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Disaat Naruto lahir, seorang pria bertopeng mengancam Minato dan Kushina. Minato terpaksa harus menyelamatkan Naruto, dan menggunakan Hiraishin, sayangnya, tubuh Naruto yang masih terlalu kecil, tidak bisa menggunakan Hiraishin sehingga tubuhnya dan nyawanya menjadi terpisah. Tubuhnya berada di ayahnya, tetapi nyawanya terhisap lubang dimensi, dan berakhir di Kuchiki Manor.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto?

**Kuchiki Naruto**

.

**Summary: **Bagaimana jika, saat Minato memakai Hiraishin untuk menyelamatkan Naruto saat Naruto baru lahir dari Tobi, karena tubuh Naruto masih terlalu kecil, secara tidak sengaja Nyawanya dan Tubuhnya terpisah. Tubuhnya, muncul bersama Minato. Tetapi nyawanya, secara tidak sengaja lompat ke lubang dimensi lain, dan berakhir di Soul Society, terlebih lagi, berakhir di Kuchiki Manor dimana Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana sedang mendiskusikan Hisana, yang karena penyakitnya, tidak bisa mempunyai anak. Cold!Naruto, Smart and Powerful!Naruto.

.

**Chapter 1: **Naruto?

* * *

"_We're all like fireworks. We climb, shine, and always go our separate ways and became further apart. But, even that time comes, let's not dissapear like fireworks, and let's continue to shine… forever."_

_~ Hitsugaya Toushiro_

* * *

**-Kuchiki Manor-**

Seorang pria, berambut hitam panjang sebahu, memakai seragam Shinigami biasa, yaitu Shihakusho berwarna hitam. Haori putih yang ia pakai, menandai bahwa ia seorang kapten Gotei 13. Sebuah _Kenseikan, _terpampang di kepalanya. Ia juga memakai syal putih yang terbuat dari _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_, pertanda ia berasal dari salah satu dari 4 Klan Nobel yang berada di Seireitei, yaitu klan Kuchiki.

Di depannya, seorang wanita berambut raven panjang dan mata violet memandang sedih ke arahnya. Ia memakai Shihakusho berwarna putih, pertanda ia bukan Shinigami.

"Byakuya-kun, maafkan aku…" Ucap Hisana, wanita itu dengan sedih kepada pria bernama Byakuya. Beberapa bulan ini, Hisana mendapat penyakit langka. Mereka mengira bahwa sakit itu hanya batuk biasa, sampai mereka akhirnya mengkonsultasi pada Unohana Retsu, kapten dari Divisi 4 yang spesialis dalam medis.

Unohana berkata, bahwa Hisana mempunyai penyakit yang sangat baru, dan ia tidak mempunyai bahan untuk mengobatinya, dan berjanji untuk mencari penyembuh untuk penyakit Hisana. Tetapi, bukan berita itu yang membuat hati mereka berdua patah.

Berita buruk lainnya adalah, karena penyakit ini juga membuat Hisana tidak bisa mengandung anak, membuat mereka berdua shock. Sejak mereka berdua menikah, mereka selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai anak. Mengajarkan anak mereka sesuatu, dan melihat anak mereka menjadi Shinigami yang berbakat, dan melampaui mereka.

Juga, sebagai Ketua dari 4 Klan Nobel di Seireitei, Kuchiki Byakuya harus mempunyai anak, untuk mewariskan Klan Kuchiki ketika Byakuya meninggal, atau saat sang anak sudah siap untuk memimpin klan Kuchiki. Jika Byakuya memberikan berita tentang bagaimana ia tidak bisa mempunyai anak pada para Elder, tentu saja Byakuya sudah menduga mereka akan sangat marah, dan memutuskan tradisi, dan memberi kepimpinan pada orang lain yang tidak inkopeten.

Byakuya menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Saat ia kecil, jika ada yang berkata ia ingin anak, ia akan mendeath glare mereka sampai mereka ketakutan. Tetapi sekarang, ia sangat depresi untuk mempunyai anak.

"Hisana, tidak apa. Ini bukan salahmu. Andaikan saja aku sadar bahwa kau mempunyai penyakit, mungkin saja aku bisa mengantisipasi ini…" Balas Byakuya, berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

Tetapi istrinya, tentu saja tidak tenang. Hisana merasa sangat bersalah pada Byakuya. Ia selalu merasa bahwa ialah yang membuat hidup Byakuya berat. Byakuya, dipandang dengan jelek oleh para elder karena ia tidak menikahi wanita nobel. Dan sekarang, mungkin reputasi Byakuya akan jatuh lagi karena ia tidak bisa mempunyai anak. Hisana menyalahkan dirinya.

Seharusnya, Hisana, waktu mereka bertemu, tidak tumbuh lengket padanya. Seharusnya, jika Byakuya meminta hubungan mereka dari teman ke tunangan, seharusnya ia tolak karena ia tahu Byakuya adalah pria nobel, sedangkan ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan berjalan lancar, tetapi, Byakuya adalah seseorang yang keras kepala, dan meyakinkan Hisana bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Hisana memeluk Byakuya, dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Tetapi, Byakuya sudah menempati hatinya. Ia terlalu mencintai Byakuya, untuk meninggalkannya. Andaikan saja, ia adalah anak dari sebuah klan Nobel. Shihouin, Shiba, atau klan lainnya. Dan andaikan saja, ia tidak mempunai penyakit ini yang membuat semua ini.

"Bya-kun, maafkan aku." Ucap dia yang sudah berkali-kali.

Byakuya menatap sedih kearah istrinya yang ada di pelukannya. Ia sangat mencintai Hisana. Hisana hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, seberat apapun hari-harinya. Byakuya tumbuh besar dengan aturan strik klan Kuchiki, dan ayahnya, Sojun Kuchiki yang mentutornya dengan keras. Ia tumbuh besar tanpa seorang ibu, karena, menurut cerita ayahnya, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya.

"Hisana, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Byakuya menenangkan istrinya, tetapi, istrinya tetap menangis di pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung istrinya dan berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi, masih tidak berhasil.

* * *

**-Hidden Cave-**

Disebuah goa, yang dijaga oleh beberapa ANBU Spesialis, terlihat beberapa individual. Disana ada beberapa dokter, seorang Hokage, dan istrinya yang sedang melahirkan. Setelah beberapa menit, Uzumaki Kushina, istri dari Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, melahirkan sebuah bayi yang sehat.

Minato menggendong bayi itu dengan pandangan kasih sayang setelah diberi selimut oleh sang suster. Di selimut itu, terlihat nama 'Naruto'

"Naruto… Namikaze Naruto… Hai Naruto, ini ayahmu!" Ucapnya, bermain-main dengan dengan anaknya, yang sedang menangis. Anak itu mempunyai mata warna biru langit yang sama seperti Minato, membuat Minato tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya.

"Minato-kun… Mana… Naruto? Aku ingin memeluknya.." Pinta sang istri, yang seluruh badannya berkeringat karena susahnya melahirkan.

Tetapi, sebelum Minato sempat memberikan Naruto pada Kushina, ada sebuah blur yang mengambil Naruto, dan kemudian menghilang lagi.

Minato melebarkan matanya, dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dimana-mana ada mayat dokter yang membantu mengurusi kelahiran Naruto. Minato juga sempat mendengar Kushina berteriak "Naruto!" Dan kemudian pandangannya teralih pada seorang figur berjubah hitam yang memakai topeng. Sebuah kunai ada di tenggorokan Naruto.

"Menjauh dari Jinchuuriki, atau anak ini akan mati." Ancam sang pria bertopeng.

Minato melebarkan matanya kaget, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Ba-baiklah! Tenang, oke?" Ucap Minato yang sangat terlihat gerogi.

"Aku tenang saja daritadi, kau yang perlu tenang, Yondaime Hokage." Jawab pria itu, masih dengan nada yang dingin.

Minatopun menghadap ke arah Kushina. Kushina menatap Minato dan mengangguk, Minato tahu bahwa ia mengatakan bahwa ia, harus menyelamatkan Naruto terlebih dahulu. Minatopun perlahan menjauhi Kushina.

"Baiklah! Serahkan Naruto!" Pinta Yondaime Hokage.

Pria itu tertawa, dan kemudian melemparkan Naruto ke arah Minato. Minato menangkap Naruto, tetapi matanya melebar ketika melihat segel peledak yang ditempelkan disana. Tepat disaat kertas peledaknya meledak, Minato mengucapkan satu jurus yang pasti akan membuatnya selamat,

"**Hiraishin!" **

Dengan itu, jurus _Space-Time Ninjutsu _Yondaime Hokage yang terkenal, beraksi, menteleportasikan Minato dengan hanya meninggalkan kilat berwarna kuning.

Tetapi, tepat di tengah-tengah pelaksanaan tekhnik itu, Naruto menangis. Jurus Hiraishin adalah jurus teleportasi, yang menteleportasikan seseorang ke tempat lain. Tetapi, Naruto bukan seseorang, ia bayi yang masih lahir. Karena tubuhnya belum beradaptasi, Hiraishin hanya menteleportasikan tubuhnya. Karena itu, Naruto menangis kesakitan karena merasakan nyawanya ditarik dari tubuhnya.

Tubuh Narutopun sukses menteleportasi, tetapi nyawa Naruto, terjebak dalam suatu void, sebelum terhisap kedalam lubang dimensi lain.

* * *

**-Kuchiki Manor-**

Tanpa Byakuya dan Hisana sadari, sebuah lubang dimensi terbuka, dan, bayi Naruto kini terbaring di sebuah kolam ikan yang ada di Taman Manor Kuchiki.

Byakuya dan Hisana, memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di taman manor dahulu, untuk menenangkan hati mereka. Lagipula, saat mereka masih berpacaran, mereka sering berjalan bersama, tertawa bersama, dan menceritakan kisah satu sama lain. Di taman ini juga tepat dimana Byakuya melamar Hisana.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Sampai, sebuah tangisan bayi terdengar di telinga mereka.

Byakuya berhenti, dan menatap ke arah Hisana, "Hisana, apakah aku hanya berhalusinasi atau memang ada suara tangisan bayi di sekitar sini?" Tanya Byakuya dengan lembut. Byakuya yakin bahwa itu adalah halusinasi. Saking inginnya ia mempunyai anak, ia sampai berhalusinasi mendengarkan suara tangisan bayi.

Hisana menatap ke arah Byakuya, iapun juga mendengar tangisan bayi itu. Ia kira itu juga hanyalah halusinasi, tetapi, ketika Byakuya mendengarkan suara itu juga, membuat Hisana yakin bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi. "Aku juga mendengarkannya… Apa mungkin ada anggota klan Kuchiki yang mempunyai bayi disini?" Tanya Hisana.

Byakuya terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu, dan kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Anggota klan Kuchiki hanya sekitar beberapa orang. Merekapun juga sudah menikah, dan anak mereka sudah menjadi Shinigami. Para pelayan juga tidak ada yang terlihat hamil dan mempunyai bayi." Ucapnya.

Mata Hisana kemudian melebar, "Berarti, ada bayi disini! Kita harus cari bayi itu!" Seru Hisana, terlihat khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada sang bayi, dan mulai lari ke arah sumber suara sang bayi. Byakuya mengikuti Hisana dari belakang.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah kolam ikan. Kolam ikan itu tidak dalam, dan tidak terlalu besar juga. Mata Hisana dan Byakuya kemudian melebar kaget ketika melihat sesuatu, masih dalam selimutnya menangis.

"Oh tuhan! Bayi siapa itu?!" Seru Hisana, berlari ke arah dimana sang bayi berada. Byakuya menyusul di belakangnya. Hisana kemudian mengambil bayi itu dan kemudian menggendongnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Untung saja, selimut itu tidak terlihat terlalu basah karena bayi itu hanya ada di pinggiran kolam.

"Sshh…" Hisana mencoba menenangkan bayi itu, dan terlihat berhasil. Bayi itu malah melihat ke arah Hisana dan penasaran, lalu kemudian tertawa. Hisana tersenyum melihat ini.

Byakuya, yang melihat semuanya ini, tersenyum ketika melihat senyuman yang ada di wajah Hisana. Senyuman itu menunjukan bahwa Hisana sangat bahagia. Byakuyapun berjalan ke arah Hisana dan bayi itu, dan melihat ke arah bayi itu. Bayi itu juga kelihatannya melihat ke arah Byakuya dengan penasaran, dan tiba-tiba saja, mencoba meraih jari-jari besar Byakuya sambil tertawa. Entah kenapa, melihat ini, membuat Byakuya juga tersenyum.

"Bya-kun, bayi siapa ini? Siapa yang tega meninggalkan bayi selucu ini disini?" Tanya Hisana dengan mata khawatir.

Byakuya kemudian melihat ke arah Hisana, dan kemudian wajahnya terlihat seperti berpikir keras. "Aku tidak tahu, Hisana. Ini adalah Kuchiki Manor, yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa anggota Klan Kuchiki dan Shinigami Gotei 13. Tidak mungkin ada orang asing yang melewati penjagaan ini, hanya demi menaruh disini." Balas Byakuya, masih mencoba berpikir.

Hisana kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin, tuhan mendengarkan kita, dan memberikan kita bayi ini, eh, Bya-kun?" Tanya Hisana.

Byakuya menaikan alisnya, "Kau tidak mungkin percaya yang seperti itukan, Hisana?" Byakuya balas tanya. Tetapi Hisana tidak menjawab, ia masih bermain dengan asik bersama bayi itu.

"Tetapi, itu adalah hal yang kelihatan paling logis, bukan?" Ucap Hisana sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia terlihat bermain dengan bahagia bersama bayi itu.

Walaupun Byakuya adalah orang yang paling logis, tetapi, ia hanya bisa mempercayai logis Hisana saja saat ini. Matanya kemudian melebar ketika ia menyadari apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan bayi ini. Hisana, dari pandangannya terlihat cinta pada bayi ini. Ia sendiri juga cukup tertarik pada bayi ini, dan, kalau Hisana bahagia, ia juga akan bahagia.

"Hisana, bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi bayi ini?" Byakuya menyarankan.

Mata Hisana kemudian melebar kembali. Sebelum tersenyum senang. Sangat senang, "Aku sangat senang dengan itu," Ucapnya. Tetapi, pandangan senangnya kemudian berubah menjadi pandangan khawatir, dan ia melihat ke arah Byakuya. "Tetapi, Bya-kun, kita tidak bisa mengadopsi seseorang ke Klan Kuchiki. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan ini hanya untukku…" Lanjutnya dengan khawatir.

Byakuya tersenyum menenangkannya, "Ada sebuah ritual di klan Kuchiki, saat aku membaca sejarah klan Kuchiki di perpustakaan. Ini adalah ritual adopsi klan Kuchiki. Ritual ini membuat orang itu menjadi terkait pada klan Kuchiki, dan mempunyai darah Kuchiki dalam darahnya. Kita bisa melakukan ritual ini pada bayi itu. Dan, dengan mengorbankan darahku dan darahmu, ia akan menjadi seorang Kuchiki, dan kita menjadi orang tuanya. Ditambah lagi, ia akan mempunyai penampilan yang mirip seperti Kuchiki." Jelas Byakuya dengan senang.

Mata Hisana melebar, sebelum dihiasi dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan, dan airmata kebahagiaan. Hilang semua pikirannya tentang tidak bisa mengandung anak. "Tetapi… Bagaimana dengan para tetua?" Tanyanya, kembali khawatir.

Byakuya terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, tidak perlu memberitahu para tetua. Tetapi, sayangnya kita harus melakukan ritual ini dengan bantuan dokter spesialis. Dan, hanya Unohana-taicho yang dapat kupercayakan untuk tugas itu. Dan mungkin itu akan menjadi rahasia kita bertiga."

Hisana tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk bayi itu dengan erat. Tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Bayi itu hanya tertawa lagi. Mata birunya memandang Hisana dengan sangat senang, menyangka bahwa itu adalah ibu kandungnya.

"Tetapi, Bya-kun, siapa namanya?" Tanya Hisana.

Byakuya mengedipkan matanya terkejut. Ia belum menyadari bahwa ia belum memberi bayi itu, yang sekarang adalah anaknya, sebuah nama. Ia terlihat berpikir, tetapi kemudian, matanya menangkap sebuah nama kecil yang ada di selimut bayi itu.

"Bayinya sudah mempunyai nama," Ucap Byakuya. Tetapi, Hisana hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Byakuya tersenyum dan menunjukan ukiran 'Naruto' di selimut itu. "Namanya Naruto. Tetapi sekarang, namanya Kuchiki Naruto." Lanjut Byakuya.

Mata Hisana kemudian menangkap ukiran 'Naruto' di selimut itu. "Na..ru..to? Nama yang aneh… Tapi, mungkin nama ini pemberian dari orang tua sebenarnya. Untuk memberi honor kepada orang tua sebelumnya, namanya tidak usah kita ganti. Mulai sekarang, ia adalah Kuchiki Naruto."

Byakuya mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Sekarang, mari kita istirahat terlebih dahulu, dan bermain bersama Naruto. Kita akan menemui Unohana-taicho besok."

* * *

**-4****th**** Divission Barrack, Tomorrow Morning-**

Di sebuah ruangan khusus kapten yang ada di barak Divisi 4, terlihat 3 figur.

Figur pertama, yang duduk di sebuah kursi, menghadap dua figur lainnya. Ia memakai pakaian Shinigami biasa, yang berupa Shihakusho berwarna hitam. Ditambah Haori berwarna putih yang menandakan bahwa ia seorang kapten. Ia mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna hitam.

Di depannya, ada dua figur dan sebuah bayi di tangan mereka. Mereka, seperti yang kalian tahu, bernama Kuchiki Byakuya, dan Kuchiki Hisana. Mereka berdua sudah meminta bantuan pada Unohana, dan sekarang menjelaskan semua situasinya pada Unohana.

Unohana menatap mereka dengan shock, "Jadi, kalian ingin aku ikut dalam ritual dimana sang bayi belum tentu selamat atau tidak?" Tanya Unohana dengan nada manis, walaupun sebenarnya mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Senyuman devilnya membuat keringat di wajah Byakuya.

Tetapi, Byakuya membalasnya dengan tenang, tetap menetapkan image seorang kapten, "Unohana-taicho, aku apresiasikan jika diskusi ini hanya untuk kita bertiga, dan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu kondisi ini." Ucap Byakuya dengan tenang.

Hisana tersenyum pada Unohana, "Karena itu ada anda, Unohana-taicho, untuk menjaga keselamatan Naruto-kun."

Unohana akhirnya menyerah dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua, "Baiklah, Kuchiki-taicho, aku bersedia melakukannya. Aku tau ruangan barak yang luas, dan tidak dipakai. Kita bisa memakai ruangan itu untuk ritual, dan setelah itu aku akan mengecek Naruto-kun." Ucap Unohana.

Byakuya dan Hisana terlihat senang dengan Unohana. Unohana kemudian memimpin mereka ke sebuah ruangan di dekat Ruang Kerja Kapten.

Tepat disana, Byakuya mengeluarkan sebuah tinta yang sudah ia persiapkan. Itu bukan tinta biasa, melainkan tinta yang sudah dicampur oleh darahnya dan Hisana. Ia menaruh Naruto di tengah-tengah ruangan, dan menggambar simbol-simbol di perut Naruto, dan kemudian simbol itu meluas ke lantai ruangan itu.

Setelah itu, Byakuya membesat ibu jarinya sedikit, dan menumpahkan darahnya ke perut Naruto, yang tertawa geli karena sebuah darah di perutnya. Byakuya mengisyaratkan Hisana untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Hisana melakukan hal yang sama dengan Byakuya. Ia membesat ibu jarinya, dan menumpahkan darahnya ke perut Naruto.

"Unohana-taicho, tugasmu adalah mentsabilkan Reiryoku Naruto saat ritual ini berlangsung. Ini, bisa disebut sejenis Bakudo, dan aku harus mengucapkan inkantasinya." Ucap Byakuya.

Unohana mengangguk, dan kemudian kini berada di samping Naruto, mempersiapkan tugasnya.

Byakuya kemudian mengaktifkan _Sound Barrier, _agar suara keras di ruangan ini tidak terdengar dari luar.

Byakuya menaruh tangannya di salah satu simbol dan mengucapkan sebuah inkantasi yang panjang. Ia kemudian berhenti sesaat, dan menggerakan tangannya, dan kemudian simbol yang dibawahnya berubah, dan ia kembali mengucapkan inkantansinya. Pada saat itu juga, sebuah cahaya putih keluar dari simbol yang ada di perut Naruto, dan Naruto teriak kesakitan.

Unohana, dengan susah payah menstabilkan Reiryoku Naruto yang kini semakin tidak stabil. Byakuya kembali mengucapkan inkantansinya, mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan Naruto yang semakin keras, dan cahay putih yang makin menghalangi pandangan Byakuya.

Pada saat akhir inkantasi, cahaya putih itu makin menerang, menghalangi pandangan Unohana, Byakuya, dan Hisana, dan kemudian terjadi ledakan kecil.

Hisana berteriak, "Naruto!" Tentu khawatir pada bayi, yang kini ia sayangi. Byakuya menatap ke arah tempat Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir juga. Selama semalam, ia sudah menyayangi Naruto. Ia sangat yakin bahwa ritual itu berakhir, tetapi, ia tetap saja masih khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Ia melihat Unohana juga terlempar.

Setelah cahayanya meredam, Hisana berlari ke arah Naruto. Byakuya di belakangnya, dan Unohana sudah bangun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan, tepat di tempat Naruto berada, kini berada bayi yang sedikit berbeda dari Naruto. Pada waktu awal mereka menemukan Naruto, ia mempunyai sedikit rambut berwarna blonde, tetapi sekarang terganti dengan warna hitam. Kulit _tan_ –nya juga sekarang lebih pucat, dan mempunyai warna yang sama seperti kulit Byakuya. Yang tidak berbeda hanyalah mata birunya yang sangat disukai oleh Hisana.

Hisana langsung mengambil Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat, seakan tidak ada hari esok. "Sshh.." Hisana mencoba menenangkan, ketika ia mendengar Naruto menangis, "Tidak apa, Kaa-chan disini." Ucapnya lagi. Dan, entah seperti mengerti perkataan Hisana, bayi Naruto langsung berhenti menangis, dan menatap Hisana dengan mata birunya yang sangat disukai Hisana.

Byakuya ada di samping Hisana, juga melihat ke arah Naruto. Ia tersenyum, dan kemudian menggelitikan perut Naruto, membuat Naruto tertawa geli. Byakuya tersenyum bahagia. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengajari Naruto sesuatu. Ia akan mengajarinya etika-etika Kuchiki, ia kemudian akan mengajarinya menjadi Shinigami, dan kemudian mengajarinya banyak hal yang lain. Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti saat-saat Naruto besar.

Sementara dari belakang, Unohana Retsu melihat semuanya dengan perasaan senang. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang sangat dingin seperti Byakuya, bisa senang seperti ini. Ia kemudian sadar bahwa Byakuya memang hanya butuh seseorang yang mencintainya. Unohana kemudian kembali mengingat tentang penyakit Hisana. Ia tahu Hisana tidak akan hidup lama lagi. Setidaknya, 8 tahun kalau bisa ia duga. Tetapi, selama itu juga ia akan berusaha mencari obat untuk menyembuhkan Hisana yang sekarang menjadi prioriti utamanya.

Ia, dengan sedih harus menginterupsi momen keluarga baru ini. "Kuchiki-taicho, Hisana-san," Panggilnya, mendapat perhatian mereka berdua. "Aku asumsikan ritualnya berjalan dengan lancar? Kalau begitu, kita harus tes DNA terlebih dahulu." Unohana menyarankan. Byakuya dan Hisana mengangguk.

Mereka bertigapun keluar ruangan, dan kembali ke ruangan kantor Unohana. Unohana mengambil darah Naruto, dan kemudian mengetes DNA-nya. Setelah beberapa menit, Unohana muncul dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya.

Ia menaruh kertas itu di meja, dan memperlihatkannya ke arah Byakuya dan Hisana dengan senang.

_Name: Kuchiki Naruto_

_Age: 2 Days._

_Relatives: Kuchiki Byakuya (father), Kuchiki Hisana (mother), Kuchiki Sojun (grandfather), Kuchiki Chiyoko (grandmother), Kuchiki Ginrei, (great-grandfather)_

_Status: Noble, Kuchiki Clan._

Byakuya melihat kertas itu dengan senang smabil tersenyum puas, begitupun juga dengan Hisana.

"Aku berterimakasih atas bantuan anda, Unohana-taicho. Aku berhutang budi kepada anda," Ucap Byakuya, sambil membungkuk formal.

Unohana hanya tersenyum pada Byakuya, "Tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki-taicho. Aku hanya senang menolong keluarga yang bahagia seperti anda," Balas Unohana.

Mereka berduapun berterimakasih untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan meninggalkan kantor Unohana.

Keesokan harinya, rumor telah menyebar bahwa Ketua Klan Kuchiki dan Kapten dari Divisi 6, sudah mempunyai anak, dan anak itu adalah salah satu harapan klan Kuchiki.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana menegaskan bahwa rumor itu benar, dan mengumumkan Kuchiki Naruto.

* * *

**-2 Years Later, Kuchiki Manor-**

Selama dua tahun, hidup Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana makin bahagia karena kehadiran Naruto. Mereka sudah mengumumkan ini pada tetua klan Kuchiki, dan mereka dengan bangga menerima Naruto.

Selama 2 tahun juga, mereka mengurusi Naruto. Naruto, dengan mengejutkan ternyata tidak seperti anak bayi yang lain. Ia jarang sekali menangis di tengah malam, dan selalu pendiam. Hal yang paling senang dilakukannya adalah bermain pada ayahnya.

Mata biru Naruto juga selalu melihat sekeliling, seolah ingin tahu segalanya. Matanya menunjukan bahwa ia ingin tahu sesuatu, karena itu Hisana kadang menjelaskan sesuatu yang Naruto lihat, walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah Naruto mengerti apa tidak. Tetapi, di akhir penjelasan, Naruto selalu tersenyum senang dan mengangguk bahagia.

Mereka, baru menjalani hidup sebagai orangtua, tentu saja mengkonsultasikan hal ini pada Unohana, karena mereka takut sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto. Tetapi, Unohana berkata bahwa Naruto tidak apa-apa dan sehat.

Naruto, walaupun secara sudah berumur 2 tahun, secara fisik, ia baru beberapa bulan. Dan juga, akhir-akhir ini Hisana juga selalu memaksa Naruto mengatakan sesuatu, karena Naruto belum mengeluarkan kata-kata pertamanya. Dan tentu saja, kata-kata pertama sang bayi adalah momen bahagia orang tua.

Dan, hal inipun juga yang sedang terjadi di dalam Kuchiki Manor pada jam setengah 7 pagi.

Byakuya telah habis memakan sarapan yang disediakan oleh pelayan, dan kini meminum kopi dengan tenang. Hisana, kini sedang menyuapi Naruto. Naruto, tidak seperti bayi lainnya yang selalu makan berantakan. Ia selalu makan dengan rapi ketika disuapi oleh Hisana.

"Naruto-kun, katakan Kaa-chan. Cobalah, Kaa-chan!" Hisana berkata pada Naruto, menyemangatinya untuk mengatakan 'Kaa-chan.'

Byakuya menghela nafasnya, seberapa cintanya ia pada Hisana, ia selalu tidak mengerti tingkah Hisana yang terkadang childish. "Hisana, kau sudah menyuruh Naruto-kun mengatakan itu berkali-berkali." Protes Byakuya.

Hisana cemberut dengan lucu, "Aku hanya menyemangati Naruto-kun," Ucap Hisana. Ia kemudian tersenyum menggoda ke arah Byakuya, "Apa kau cemburu bahwa kata pertama Naruto-kun adalah Kaa-chan, dan bukan Tou-chan?" Godanya.

Byakuya menghela nafasnya lagi, "Tou-chan? Tidak, itu bukan kata-kata yang pantas untuk seorang Kuchiki. Ia akan memanggilku Tou-sama." Ucap Byakuya.

"To-cama"

Kepala Byakuya dan Hisana menatap langsung menatap ke arah Naruto dengan shock. Seolah mengerti apa yang ayahnya inginkan, Naruto langsung memanggilnya begitu.

Naruto kemudian tertawa, "To-cama! To-cama! To-cama!" Serunya berkali-berkali.

Hisana terlihat mendeath glare ke arah Byakuya, dan Byakuya hanya tersenyum puas. "Lihat? Narutopun setuju padaku." Ucap Byakuya dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Hisana mengabaikan suaminya, dan kembali pada Naruto, "Tidak, tidak Naruto. Kaa-chan, oke? Katakan Kaa-chan." Ucap Hisana, hampir _desperate_.

Tetapi, Naruto terlihat mengabaikannya dan hanya terus mengatakan To-cama.

Byakuya tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian berdiri. Saatnya untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya sebagai Kapten Divisi 6. Sebelum ia pergi, ia mencium dahi Naruto, dan kemudian mengusapkan rambutnya, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa dan tetap memanggil 'To-cama.'

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Uwah, cerita ini udah lama banget ada disini. Akhir-akhir ini, aku bongkar semua file laptop, dan banyak menemukan ceritaku yang lama. Dulu, aku suka banget nulis Naruto/Bleach crossover. Ada 3 cerita Naruto/Bleach crossover di laptop ini. Yang pertama, ada Shattering The Illusion, yang sudah aku publish di FanFiction, dan mempunyai respon bagus dari Aizen lovers, dan review lainnya.

Disini, sifat Naruto nanti saat udah gede sedikit, setidaknya secara fisik berumur 5 tahun, sifatnya akan seperti Byakuya waktu masih kecil, gampang marah, dan arrogant.

Untuk Zanpakutou Naruto, author sudah memberi Naruto Zanpakuto. Dan hanya memberi satu hint, Zanpakuto Naruto bukan Elemental Zanpakuto.

Dan, tentunya, di setiap cerita akan lebih menarik jika ada bumbu romancenya dan ceita ini strictly Naruto x Soifon. Tidak ada harem, dan hanya fokus di pairing ini.

Ohya, aku mengadakan poll untuk Hisana.

Apakah kalian memilih Hisana hidup, atau mati seperti di cannon?

Ohya, maaf untuk yang menanti ceritaku yang lainnya. Aku lagi nulis semuanay kok, dan wordnya cukup panjang. Untuk yang protes karena aku membuat cerita baru dan cerita lainku belum diupdate, salah otakku yang kebanyakan imajinasinya.

Ohya, Naruto FanFiction Indonesia jarang banget ada adventurenya. Cobadong banyak yang nulis genre Adventure. )

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2: Hisana's Death & Academy

**A/N: **Aku jarang memberi _Author Note _di awal story, tetapi, ini beberapa fakta yang akan ada di story ini. Yang pertama, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Naruto, dan Soifon mempunyai umur yang sama. Soifon tidak pernah mengidolakan Yoruichi, atau dilatih oleh Yoruichi. Timeline saat ini adalah 70 tahun sebelum Canon Bleach dimulai.

* * *

**Kuchiki Naruto**

**Chapter 2: **Hisana's Death & Academy

* * *

"_No one stands on top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But, the unbearable vacancy in the throne is now over. From now on, I, will sitting on it."_

_~ Aizen Sousuke_

* * *

Kuchiki Naruto, yang sekarang secara fisik berumur 11 tahun menatap sedih pada figur yang terbaring lemah di sebuah futon. Di sampingnya, ada ayahnya, yang juga adalah rolemodelnya. Mata birunya memancarkan kesedihan.

Selama beberapa tahun ini, Naruto sudah berubah dari bayi kecil kesayangan Byakuya dan Hisana, menjadi seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab. Selama beberapa tahun itu juga, ia menikmati kasih sayang Byakuya dan Hisana.

Ia kini sudah berubah. Tingginya sekitar satu meter beberapa centi. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus, ia biarkan memanjang seperti ayahnya, dan ia kuncir menjadi high ponytail. Kulit putih halusnya masih tidak berubah, dan mata birunya yang paling disukai oleh Hisana juga masih sama.

Sejujurnya, Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya daripada ayahnya. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk menjadi Shinigami.

Walaupun begitu, ayahnya adalah rolemodelnya. Ia sangat ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya. Menjadi seorang Shinigami yang hebat, dan dihormati, dan menjadi Ketua Klan Kuchiki.

Selama kecil, Naruto juga selalu diajarkan oleh ayahnya dan beberapa anggota klan Kuchiki lainnya, mereka mengajarkan Naruto etika para nobel. Postur tubuh, gaya bicara, dan lain-lainnya. Naruto, yang sangat ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya, mendengar semuanya dan mempraktekannya dengan mudah.

Dalam pelajaran Shinigami, ia juga mendapatkan tutor lebih awal. Mereka tidak mengajari Naruto hal yang sulit, hanya mengajari Naruto basic dari Hakuda dan Zanjutsu, lalu Hado dan Bakudo No. 1 – 10. Mereka masih belum mengajari Naruto _Hoho, _walaupun Naruto sangat ingin belajar tekhnik Shunpo.

Naruto, karena statusnya sebagai anak dari Ketua Klan, ia juga harus hadir dalam acara yang dikhususkan oleh para nobel. Membosankan, menurut Naruto. Tetapi, ada satu event yang tidak akan dilupakan Naruto. Event itu adalah Event ulang tahun Klan Feng.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto, menguap untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Naruto saat ini, secara fisik masih berumur 7 tahun. Ia harus mendatangi acara ini bersama ibunya dan ayahnya. Acara ini adalah acara ulang tahun klan Feng. Dan seperti biasanya, Ayah dan Ibunya mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan ketua klan, sementara Naruto ditinggalkan. _

_Naruto kini berada di taman Feng Manor. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tamannya bagus, tapi tidak terlalu bagus seperti taman di Kuchiki Manor. Kalau di Kuchiki Manor di sekeliling taman terlihat bunga Sakura, disini banyak terlihat bunga lily. Sekarang musim semi, dan bunga-bunga lily berjatuhan, membuat suasana taman sangat indah. _

_Naruto, kini memakai kimono formal. Rambut yang biasa ia kuncir menjadi high-ponytail ia biarkan tergerai. Ia kini berjalan tanpa mengetahui kemana dia berada sampai tiba-tiba, ia secara tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang._

_Ia mendengar orang yang ia tabrak terdengar seperti kaget juga, dan sama-sama terjatuh. _

_Naruto bangun terlebih dahulu, dan melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Ia adalah perempuan, yang menurut Naruto seumuran dengannya. Ia mempunyai rambut raven pendek, dan memakai Yukata formal, yang berarti ia adalah seorang nobel seperti Naruto. _

"_Maaf untuk tindakanku barusan, aku tidak melihat kemana aku berjalan," Ucap Naruto, ia kemudian menawari tangannya pada perempuan itu, dan perempuan itu menerimanya. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi, dengan suara yang lembut, walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukan emosi, seperti yang diajari oleh ayahnya. Kita tidak boleh menampilkan emosi ketika kita bersama orang asing, atau orang yang kita tidak percayai. _

_Wanita itu tersenyum gerogi, dan hanya mengangguk. Naruto menaikan alisnya. Perempuan itu gerogi. Naruto adalah anak yang sangat pintar, dan sudah biasa sering menganalisis seseorang 'Gerogi. Penampilannya sama dari Ketua Klan Feng, berarti dia adalah salah satu anaknya.' Pikir Naruto, ia kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Kuchiki Naruto, Heir of The Kuchiki Clan 29__th__ Generation, Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya nobel, dan menawari tangannya. _

_Perempuan itu melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar nama Kuchiki, tetapi ia tetap menerima tangan Naruto dan menjabatnya, "Namaku Feng Shaolin, tetapi kau bisa memanggilku Soifon, 6__th__ Heir of The Feng Family 9__th__ Generation. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kuchiki-san." _

_Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, "Senang bertemumu juga." Ucap Naruto. _

_Selama beberapa jam, mereka berdua mengobrol bersama satu sama lain, dan kadang bermain. Naruto menceritakan kisah hidupnya, dan cerita tentang ayahnya yang adalah Kapten dari Divisi 6. Soifon juga menceritakan kisahnya juga, dan ia bilang bahwa ia bermimpi untuk menjadi anggota Onmitsukido, karena itu adalah tradisi keluarga. _

_Dan hebatnya juga, mereka mempunyai kesukaan yang sama. Naruto dan Soifon sama-sama menyukai bunga lily, dan kemudian juga sama-sama menyukai latihan. Mereka juga sempat bermain game 'Tag' alias kejar-kejaran. _

_Tapi sayangnya, waktu sudah malam, dan Naruto harus pulang bersama keluarganya. Ia sudah berkata kepada Soifon bahwa kapan-kapan ia akan mengunjunginya, dan mengirimnya surat. _

_Sejak saat itu juga, hampir setiap minggu, Naruto dan Hisana berkunjung ke Manor Feng. Ditambah juga, Hisana dan Ibu dari Soifon juga terlihat seperti teman baik. Naruto juga kemudian mengetahui bahwa Soifon mempunyai 5 Saudara yang lain, tetapi mereka sudah menjadi anggota Omnitsukido. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto tersenyum ketika kembali mengingat memori itu. Sejak saat itu juga, Naruto dan Soifon menjadi sahabat baik. Dan bahkan, Soifon sudah mempunyai nama pendek untuknya. Dia selalu memanggilnya 'Naru-kun' walaupun Naruto masih saja memanggil Soifon tetap dengan namanya, tidak dengan suffix atau dipendekan.

Suara batuk ibunya, kembali membuat Naruto sadar. Naruto melebarkan matanya, "Kaa-san!" Serunya, dan mencoba menenangkan ibunya. Ayahnya juga terlihat khawatir sama sepertinya, dan mengambil ibunya segelas air putih.

"Naruto-kun… Bya-kun… Tidak apa… Uhuk… Aku tahu… Aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi… Penyakit ini sudah memakanku…." Ucap Hisana, dan kemudian kembali batuk.

Naruto mengeluarkan air mata di kedua matanya. Salah satu aturan seorang nobel adalah, tidak boleh mengeluarkan air mata. Tetapi, Naruto tidak tahan lagi. "Kaa-san… jangan berkata seperti itu… A-aku tahu Unohana-taicho akan menemukan penyembuhnya… Bertahanlah…"

Hisana tersenyum sedih pada Naruto. Hisana menggerakan tangannya dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekatinya. Naruto mendekati Hisana, dan Hisana langsung memeluknya, membiarkan Naruto menangis dalam pelukannya. "Naruto-kun…. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi… Uhuk… Hidupku sejauh ini sudah bahagia, dan kini saatnya aku pergi ke tempat lain… Uhuk.. Ingat peraturan Nobel pertama? Seorang nobel.. Tidak boleh menangis… Naruto-kun.. Kaa-san sangat bangga padamu.. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kau berjalan… Mengucapkan kata pertamamu.. Yaitu, 'Tou-sama' membuktikan bahwa kau akan seperti ayahmu… Aku juga masih ingat saat kau pertama marah karena kau tidak berhasil melakukan tekhnik Hado… Saat pertama kau memberitahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san mimpimu, yaitu menjadi Shinigami seperti Bya-kun.." Ucap Hisana, yang kali ini juga ikut menangis. Byakuya pun juga terlihat mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit. "Naruto-kun… Apa.. kau ingin menjadi dewasa?" Tanya Hisana. Selama Hisana hidup, Hisana selalu memperlakukan Naruto seperti bayi, kadang membuat Naruto kesal. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Jika kau ingin menjadi dewasa… Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah… Belajar melepaskan seseorang, dan melanjutkan hidupmu…" Lanjut Hisana.

Naruto mengangguk, dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Hisana. Ia menyeka air matanya, dan matanya memancarkan determinasi. Hisana tersenyum melihat itu.

"Bya-kun… Naruto-kun… Waktuku sudah tak lama lagi… Aku mempunyai permintaan terakhir… Aku mempunyai adik.. Bernama Rukia yang aku tinggalkan di Inuzuri…" Mata Byakuya dan Naruto melebar ketika mendengar itu. "Dia… Dia waktu itu masih bayi.. Saat aku tinggalkan.. Aku… Aku masih dihantui saat itu… Saat aku meninggalkan Rukia… Itu adalah kesalahan besarku… Tolong, cari Rukia, dan adopsi Rukia menjadi adik Naruto… Tanpa tahu.. Bahwa aku adalah kakak kandungnya…."

Byakuya dan Naruto menatap satu sama lain, dan kemudian mengangguk. Mereka akan mencari Rukia, dan mengadopsinya, demi Hisana.

Hisana tersenyum melihat ini. "Sampai jumpa… Naruto-kun… Bya-kun… Lanjutkanlah hidup kalian tanpa aku.. Aku akan melihat kalian dari atas sana…" Dengan itu, Hisana menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, dan kemudian menangis keras sambil memeluk tubuh Hisana dengan erat. Byakuya juga tidak tahan lagi, dan menangis. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto untuk menenangkan Naruto, tetapi, Naruto tetap menangis.

Keesokan harinya, acara pemakaman Kuchiki Hisanapun dilaksanakan. Semua anggota Kuchiki dan beberapa anggota keluarga nobel lainnya datang. Semua kapten Gotei 13 juga datang. Naruto hanya menangis disana.

Ketika semua orang hanya bubar, hanya tinggal Naruto dan ayahnya disana. Masih berat hati untuk meninggalkan Hisana.

"Tou-sama… Kenapa, orang seperti Kaa-san harus mati?" Tanya Naruto, tanpa melihat ke arah ayahnya.

Byakuya menghela nafasnya, "Naruto… Aku adalah Kapten Gotei 13. Aku juga sudah biasa melihat kematian. Ini adalah hidup seorang Shinigami. Kita tidak bisa tahu apakah besok kita masih bisa bangun, atau tidak. Tetapi, kita Shinigami juga yang melindungi orang-orang seperti Hisana, agar mereka tidak mati." Jelas Byakuya. Byakuya kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan makam Hisana, "Naruto, aku akan kembali ke Divisi 6 barak. Aku tidak ingin kau berlama-lama disini menangis, karena itu bukanlah tindakan seorang nobel." Dengan itu, Byakuya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan makam Hisana. Terlalu tidak mood untuk menggunakan Shunpo.

Naruto tetap memandang makam Hisana. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia disini. Ia hanya menatap makam Hisana, dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia masih tidak terima bahwa ibunya mati. Otaknya kemudian memikirkan kembali kata-kata ibunya. Ibunya ingin ia melepaskannya, dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. Tanpa melihat, ia sudah tahu siapa itu. "Soifon," Ucapnya tanpa emosi.

Soifon, di belakangnya, hanya memandang sedih padanya. "Naru-kun… Lebih baik kau pulang. Hisana-sama tidak ingin melihat kau begini. Ia ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu," Ucap Soion khawatir.

Naruto hanya tertawa garing, "Kau tahu, kau mengucapkan kata yang sama seperti Kaa-san. Ia berkata, bahwa aku harus belajar melepaskan seseorang, dan melanjutkan hidupku. Tetapi tidak… itu terlalu berat."

Soifon hanya tersenyum sedih padanya. "Mungkin.. kata-kata Hisana-sama salah…" Ucapnya, mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari Naruto, "Ketika kau menyayangi seseorang, kau tidak boleh melepaskannya. Itu akan membuat orang itu sakit. Jika kau menyayangi seseorang, simpan kenangan seseorang itu di hatimu, agar kau bisa mengingat bahwa kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sayangi, seperti ibumu," Lanjutnya.

Mata Naruto melebar, dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Mungkin, perkataan Soifon benar. "Terimakasih.. Soifon." Ucapnya.

Soifon hanya tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Naru-kun. Sampai jumpa di Akademi, seminggu lagi!" Seru Soifon, dengan itu, Soifon pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, dan kemudian melihat ke arah langit. "Kaa-san…" Ucapnya. Ia kemudian berbalik arah, dan meninggalkan makam Hisana dengan senyuman determinasi di wajahnya.

* * *

**-Kuchiki Manor, Beberapa Hari Kemudian-**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kematian Hisana. Naruto kini sudah tidak dilandai kesedihan lagi, tetapi, ia malah lebih keras berlatih. Setiap harinya, ia berlatih Zanjutsu, Hakuda, dan kadang melatih Hado.

Dan kini, Naruto sedang sparring bersama ayahnya. Ia menggunakan Asauchi, walaupun Byakuya berkata bahwa Naruto belum siap untuk memegang Asauchi untuk sparring, tetapi Naruto memaksanya. Pertarungan ini, Naruto tidak menahan kekuatannya, dan benar-benar ingin menang. Walaupun ia tahu itu mustahil, karena ayahnya adalah seorang Kapten.

Naruto memblok Zanpakutou Byakuya dengan Asauchinya, ia kemudian berusaha menendang perut Byakuya, tetapi Byakuya sudah melompat ke belakang.

Naruto melesat ke arah Byakuya lagi, mengayunkan pedangnya secara Horizontal ke perut Byakuya, tetapi Byakuya dengan mudah membloknya.

Itu yang terjadi selama beberapa menit, suara pedang terdengar dimana-mana.

Naruto berusaha menusuk leher Byakuya, tetapi Byakuya dengan mudah menghindar kesamping. Melihat kesempatan, Byakuya mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas kepala Naruto.

Mata Naruto melebar melihat ini. Dengan susah payah, ia menunduk ke belakang, membiarkan pedang Byakuya melewatinya. Setelah itu, ia kembali berdiri lagi, dan kemudian meloncat ke atas, dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah.

Byakuya dengan mudah memblok serangan Naruto dari atas. Naruto kemudian melakukan frontflip kedepan, dan sekarang berada di belakang Byakuya. Melihat kesempatan, Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya, mencoba melukai Byakuya.

Tetapi, Byakuya, dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih, mampu menghindari Naruto. "Strategi yang bagus," Puji Byakuya. "Jika kau lebih cepat, musuh pasti sudah akan terluka," Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya diam saja, ia kemudian merentangkan jari telunjuknya, _"Hado #1. Sho!" _Cahaya biru ditembakan dari jari telunjuk Naruto.

Byakuya, menghindarinya dengan mudah, ia kemudian memutuskan juga untuk memakai Hado, _"Hado #4. Byakurai." _Dari jari telunjuk Byakuya, keluar listrik berwarna putih biru mengarah ke Naruto.

Mata Naruto melebar melihat ini, ia dengan susah payah menghindarinya, walaupun sedikit mempunyai luka bakar terkena.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi, Byakuya melesat ke arah Naruto dan menendangnya. Ia kemudian muncul lagi di depan Naruto, dan ujung pedangnya kini di leher Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "Aku menyerah." Kemudian, Byakuya melepaskan pedangnya, dan kemudian memasukan pedangnya lagi pada sarungnya yang ada di pinggangnya.

Naruto mengambil Asauchinya, dan kemudian menelitinya, "Bagaimana cara seseorang menyalurkan jiwa Zanpakutou ke Asauchi?" Tanyanya.

"Kau akan belajar itu saat kau sudah berada di tahun kedua Akademi," Jawab Byakuya. "Beberapa hari lagi, kau akan pergi ke Akademi, bukan?" Naruto mengangguk. "Jika kau berhasil lulus ujian pemasukan Akademi di posisi pertama, aku akan mengajarkanmu tekhnik Shunpo." Dengan itu, Byakuya menghilang dalam Shunpo.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah pasti akan berada di posisi pertama. Ia tahu ayahnya sangat menyayanginya, tetapi ayahnya tidak ingin memperlihatkannya, dan hanya memberi Naruto sedikit petunjuk.

* * *

**-Beberapa Hari Kemudian, Shin'o Academy-**

Naruto kini berada di Shinigami Academy. Ia sedang menunggu namanya dipanggil. Ada beberapa tes untuk masuk Akademi. Pertama, adalah Tes Essay tentang pertanyaan tentang Reiryoku, Reaitsu, atau Sejarah Soul Society dan Seireitei.

Tes kedua adalah Tes Zanjutsu, dan Hakuda, dimana sang kontestan melawan proktor ujian. Mereka harus bisa mengenai sang proktor dengan cepat.

Setelah lulus ujian, mereka akan dibagi menjadi 3 kelas. Kelas pertama adalah Advanced Class, dimana untuk orang-orang yang nilai tesnya sangat tinggi. Yang kedua, adalah Regular Class, untuk kontestan yang nilainya hanya biasa-biasa saja. Dan kemudian, Lower Class, untuk kontestan yang hanya beruntung lulus ujian.

Mereka akan berada di Akademi selama 6 tahun, dan mereka akan tinggal di Akademi. Di Akademi disediakan beratus kamar untuk dua orang. Laki-laki akan bersama laki-laki, dan perempuan bersama perempuan.

Setiap tahun pertama akan mendapatkan Asauchi. Asauchi adalah _nameless Zanpakutou_ yang dipakai oleh low-class Shinigami, dan Shinigami yang masih dalam latihan, seperti Akademi. Mereka harus menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama Asauchi, atau, selalu membawa Asauchi mereka kemana-mana, karena lama-lama, mereka akan secara tidak sengaja, memberi sedikit porsi nyawa mereka kepada Asauchi, membuat Asauchi itu menjadi Zanpakutou. Dan, disaat Asauchi menjadi Zanpakutou, sang pengguna akan belajar nama Zanpakutou itu, dengan komunikasi bersama Zanpakutou itu.

Dan, Naruto sudah mendapatkan Asauchinya sejak tahun lalu, dan, saking gembiranya, Naruto selalu membawa Asauchinya kemana-mana. Dan kadang, ia juga melakukan _Jinzen, _dan mencoba berhubungan dengan Zanpakutou Spiritnya.

Kembali ke Naruto, Naruto kini sudah menyelesaikan tes essay, bersama berpuluh-puluh peserta lain. Dan kini, Naruto menunggu untuk namanya dipanggil.

"Kuchiki, Naruto!" Panggil sang proktor.

Naruto, dengan wajah arrogant sekaligus tenang khas Kuchiki maju. Semua orang tentu saja mengenal Naruto, karena dia dari klan nobel Kuchiki, dan anak dari sang Ketua Klan Kuchiki.

Naruto kini sudah berada di panggung. Di depannya ada sang proktor, yang bernama Kugutshuchi Jizo. Mantan 10th Seat dari Divisi 11 yang baru-baru ini pensiun dan menjadi guru Zanjutsu di Akademi.

"Baiklah, Kuchiki, pertama adalah Hakuda. Aku akan melawanmu, dan kau harus berhasil memukulku satu kali. Semakin cepat, semakin besar skornya," Jelas Jizo. "Kau siap?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk dengan tenang, ia kini masuk dalam kuda-kuda Hakuda.

"Hajime!"

Dengan itu, Naruto langsung melesat. Biasanya, Naruto mengobservasi musuhnya dulu sebelum melesat, tetapi, disini memakai waktu, dan Naruto tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengobservasi.

Naruto melesat ke depan, mencoba melakukan Sweepkick kepada orang yang lebih besar daripadanya. Orang itu dengan mudah menghindar dengan meloncat ke belakang.

Dan sekarang, Jizo yang melesat ke arah Naruto. Ia mengayunkan tangannya, mencoba memukul kepala Naruto, tetapi Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan tinjuan Jizo melewatinya. Ia kemudian menangkap tangan yang dipakai Jizo untuk meninju Naruto, membuat mata Jizo melebar.

Naruto kemudian langsung melompat, dan kemudian menendang kepala Jizo yang tingginya lebih besar daripada Naruto.

Jizo terlempar sedikit dan kemudian berdiri. Ia tersenyum pada Naruto, "Heh, tendangan yang cukup keras untuk murid Akademi, Kuchiki. Waktumu adalah 16 detik. Skormu adalah 100." Ucap Jizo.

Naruto, masih tanpa ekspresi hanya mengangguk. Setiap Kuchiki mempunyai topeng nobel yang mereka pakai di publik. Topeng dingin tanpa emosi.

Jizo kemudian melemparkan Naruto katana kayu, yang dengan mudah, Naruto tangkap.

"Oke, Kuchiki, saatnya tes Zanjutsu. Sayangnya, bukan aku yang akan mengetes Zanjutsu, melainkan orang ini." Jizo kemudian menunjukan salah satu proktor ujian.

Proktor itu sudah memegang Katana kayu, dan berjalan ke podium. Naruto, dari informasi ayahnya tahu bahwa orang ini bernama Kuroshita Nagare. Dari yang ayahnya katakan, Nagare adalah guru Akademi sejak Akademi itu dibangun. Ia dikatakan sama tuanya dengan Kapten _Commander _Yamamoto. Ia mempunyai figur yang tua, tidap mempunyai rambut, alias botak, dan jenggot seleher yang berwarna putih. Figurnya terlihat membungkuk, dan matanya terlihat tetutup dengan keriputnya yang banyak. Ayahnya juga mengatakan, bahwa, waktu ia masih ditutor oleh Nagare, Nagare hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang perfek. Dan, dari semua guru yang ada di Akademi, semuanya menghormati Nagare bagaikan Nagare adalah Captain Commander. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Nagare sekuat Captai Commander, tetapi itu hanya rumor.

Naruto berhenti memikirkan pikirannya, ketika mendengar suara tua, dan berat Nagare,

"Kuchiki Naruto, eh? _Boy, _aku masih ingat ketika ayahmu berada di Akademi. Anak yang mempunyai temper rendah." Ucap Nagare, dengan suara bahagia. Ayahnya berkata bahwa Nagare mempunyai sifat lembut untuk para muridnya, dan berakting bagaikan kakek untuk para muridnya.

"Hanya untuk catatan, Kuroshita-san, kata orang-orang, aku seperti ayahku pada saat ia kecil," Ucap Naruto dengan expresionless.

Nagare hanya tertawa mendengar itu dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Well, my boy, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan troublemaker lagi di sekolahku," Ucapnya dengan nada humor. Ia kemudian berhenti, dan menatap Naruto dengan serius, dan kemudian berkata,

"Hajime!"

Dengan itu, Naruto melesat ke arah Nagare, mengayunkan pedangnya dari kiri ke kanan, mencoba memukul pinggang Nagare, tetapi Nagare dengan mudahnya memblok pedang kayu Naruto.

Naruto kemudian memutar pedangnya sedikit, mencoba membuat pedang Nagare terlempar, tetapi Nagare memegang pedangnya dengan kuat, membuat Naruto mundur sedikit, dan mencoba melakukan ayunan vertikal, tetapi tentu saja diblok oleh Nagare.

Naruto kemudian meloncat ke belakang, merasa kesal ketika melihat seringaian di wajah Nagare, yang seolah menganggap Naruto tidak pantas untuk waktunya.

Naruto mengertakan giginya merasa kesal. Ia kemudian maju ke arah Nagare dengan kesal, dan melakukan beberapa ayunan pedang, yang dengan mudahnya diblok oleh Nagare, atau dihindarinya.

Nagare menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi Naruto, "Well, my boy, ternyata kau memang memiliki temper ayahmu," ucapnya, terdengar seperti lucu.

Naruto memberinya glare, ia kemudian melesat lagi ke arah Nagare, dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah perut Nagare, tetapi Nagare membloknya. Nagare kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto, hanya untuk tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto, membuat ayunan pedangnya berhenti.

Naruto menyeringai, ia kemudian melompat, menjadikan pedang Nagare menjadi _springboard, _ia melakukan frontflip ke depan, dan sekarang berada di belakang, dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke kaki Nagare, dan mengenainya. Itu adalah taktik sama yang dipakai Naruto waktu sparring melawan ayahnya.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Nagare bisa saja menghindari ayunan itu, tetapi Nagare memberi Naruto kemenangan saja.

Setelah itu, pertandingan selesai. Nagare kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapi Naruto.

"Well, seperti seorang Kuchiki, kau melakukannya dengan bagus, walaupun aku harus merekomendasi agar kau tidak terlalu cepat marah, karena musuh selalu bisa mengejekmu, kau tahu," Ucap Nagare dengan nada humor. "Waktumu 1 menit. Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak senang akan waktunya, itu bisa dibilang cepat ketika melawanku, karena murid lain biasanya harus berjuang selama 5 menit," Nagare mengumumkan. "Aku beri skor 90." Nagare tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Dan tes selesai. Naruto kemudian pergi ke meja proktor, dimana Naruto akan diberitahukan tempat kamarnya. Sang staff, kemudian memberi Naruto kunci, yang berlabel 212. Besok, para murid akan melihat hasil tes mereka, untuk mengetahui kelas mana yang akan mereka dapatkan. Jika mereka tidak lulus, mereka bisa dikembalikan ke Rokungai, atau tempat tinggal mereka sebelumnya.

Naruto mengangguk, dan memberikan ucapan terimakasih pada staff, sebelum pergi ke gedung besar, yang berada tepat di samping Akademi. Gedung itu adalah tempat dimana murid Akademi tinggal. Disana ada 500 kamar. Dan ada 5 lantai. Satu lantai ada seratus kamar. Seperti sebuah hotel.

Naruto kemudian berhenti di sebuah pintu di lantai dua, yang bernomor 212. Ia membayangkan teman satu kamarnya. Teman satu kamarnya bisa saja murid dari tahun berapa saja. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan teman satu kamar yang idiot.

Ia menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya, sebelum membuka kuncinya dengan kunci yang Naruto miliki, tentu saja. Dan, Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kamarnya, bisa dibilang tidak terlalu luas. Kamar itu mempunyai dua kasur yang berukuran biasa, dua bantal dan dua guling. Kedua selimut sudah dilipatkan dengan rapi di kasur masing-masing. Di samping kasur, juga ada dua meja belajar, dan juga satu rak buku yang berukuran sedang. Di kamarnya juga ada dua lemari, untuk masing-masing murid. Kamarnya juga memiliki kamar mandi, dan sebuah balkon.

Naruto pikir, ini seperti hotel. Tetapi, baguslah. Kamar seperti hotel memang pantas untuk seorang nobel seperti Naruto. Ia kemudian langsung tahu, bahwa teman sekamarnya adalah sama-sama murid baru, karena kamar ini sangat rapi, dan tidak ada yang menghuninya. Naruto membuka lemarinya, dan melihat bahwa lemari itu sudah diisi dengan seragam Akademi, yang pas untuk Naruto. Di Akademi, mereka hanya boleh memakai seragam Akademi, tidak baju yang lain.

Naruto kemudian diinterupsi oleh suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia kemudian melihat ke arah pintu, dan melihat seorang laki-laki, mempunyai kulit coklat, rambut putih dan mata hijau kebiruan masuk.

Naruto asumsikan bahwa itu adalah teman sekamar Naruto.

Laki-laki itu kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto dengan penasaran, "Kau pasti teman sekamarku," Ucap laki-laki itu, "Hitsugaya Toushiro." Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk padanya, "Kuchiki Naruto," Naruto memperkenalkan, membuat mata laki-laki itu melebar. Ia, menduga bahwa laki-laki itu seperti biasa, akan memanggilnya dengan suffix '-sama' dan lain-lainnya. Walaupun Naruto bangga menjadi Kuchiki dan seorang nobel, ia tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan karena itu juga, Naruto hanya mempunyai satu teman yaitu Soifon.

Tetapi, ia tidak menduga laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum padanya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kuchiki-san." Ucapnya dengan sopan.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Laki-laki tidak seperti orang yang lain, dan, lebih _friendly _pada Naruto. Naruto, dari awal tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin akan mendapat teman dari Akademi karena statusnya.

"Senang bertemumu juga, Hitsugaya-san."

Well, mungkin, Naruto bisa membuat teman juga, selain Soifon. Mungkin, Akademi tidak terlalu buruk.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, chapter 2. Untuk yang bingung sama timelineku, maaf ya. Soalnya Tite Kubo juga jelasin timeline Bleach juga gajelas. Ohya, disini, Naruto, Toushiro, bisa dibilang akan menjadi sahabat.

Dan, nanti juga akan ada konflik dengan Soujiro Kusaka, Sahabat Toushiro lainnya. Kalau kalian nonton Bleach The Movie, kalian pasti tau.

Dan, pairingnya strict Naruto/Soifon. Bisa dibilang, disini Soifon OOC, karena dia disini tidak seperti Canon, dimana ia selalu kesepian karena keliatannya gak ada temen. Disini ia punya Naruto, dan tidak benci Yoruichi, atu mengidolakannya. Aku mengkonsiderasi untuk memberi Toushiro pairing juga, karena cerita ini nantinya akan fokus pada Naruto, Soifon, Toushiro dan Byakuya sendiri, tetapi aku bingung mau pair Toushiro sama siapa. Aku pengen kasih OC, tetapi, banyak readers yang gasuka OC. :/

Dan, oh! Banyak yang penasaran sama Zanpakutou Naruto. Aku katakan lagi, aku sudah menetapkan Zanpakutou Naruto. Zanpakutounya, tentu buatanku, walaupun kekuatannya dari manga Naruto.

Well, chapter selanjutnya, adalah Academy Days Naruto.

Sayonara!


End file.
